You Fight Good
by kou32
Summary: Team RWBY and JNRP are tasked with a special assignment, team collaboration. Ruby is excited to test her skills in field training while Pyrrha is more interested in getting some personal time with the young huntress. Inspired by comic by the tumblr artist dashingicecream.


The students of beacon were about to participate in a hunting exercise in the forest. Team RWBY and Team JPNR were sharing a ship the drop points. Professor Port was drowning on and on about his adventures as the ship neared its first destination. The pilot announced over the intercom cutting off Port mid-monologue. "We've reached our first destination sir"

"Perfect" Port announced, dragging everyone out of their thoughts. "As you are all well aware students, you will be participating in a hunting exercise today." Ruby could barely contain herself as she bounced in her seat waiting for the go ahead. Yang was grinning ear to ear and was starting to get pumped at the chance to let loose. Blake and Weiss sat calmly waiting for the exercise to start.

Jaune was nervous about the exercise but was doing his best to stay calm. Nora was just as excited as ruby for the exercise to start. While Ren and Pyrrha mirrored Blake and Weiss. However, Pyrrha couldn't help but giggle seeing Ruby get excited for the chance to hunt Grimm.

"For this exercise, you will be paired off in teams of two from a member of the other team."

This was a surprise to the teams, "Professor Port, why are we being divided up with people we don't normally work with." Asked Weiss. "I was just getting to that, as you know huntsman will take mission in groups, pairs, or solo. However, there are times we must work with others who we're not familiar with." Weiss nodded in understanding. "Also, since team RWBY and JPNR have worked together before. This should make it easier for the pairs to work together."

The ship came to a stop, hovering over the forest. A screen appeared behind Port as the teams faces began to shuffle at blinding speed. "The teams will be picked at random and you will drop down into the forest." The teams watched the faces change rapidly, anxiously awaiting would start things off. Ruby was bouncing her fists off her knees hoping she would go first.

 _Weiss Schnee_ and _Jaune Arc_ Team 1.

Ruby pouted seeing that she was denied first drop. Jaune was pleasantly surprised that he go to be with Weiss. Weiss was not, "Oh come on, Really!?"

"Now now, Miss Schnee." Port raised his hands in an attempt to calm down Weiss' outrage.

"We don't always have the luxury of choosing who we are paired with. Plus with will serve as a bonding experience for you both." Blake placed a comforting hand on Weiss' shoulder to help her calm down. Weiss sighed and placed her hand over Blake's. Appreciating the comfort it gave. Weiss sighed and stood up as the side door began to open. "Have fun" Ruby said with renewed enthusiasm. "Stay safe" Pyrrha said. Weiss gave a nod and hopped out, Jaune waved at the teams and followed after Weiss. The teams heard the sounds of something hitting a tree and hitting every branch on the way down. "I'm okay, ow." The teams heard jaune.

"Why me?" Weiss face palmed.

The ship continued to its next destination for the second drop off. The ship was quiet except for the hum of the engines and Ruby kicking her feet "So, Ruby. Who are you hoping to be teamed up with?" Yang asked. Ruby stopped her kicking. "Hmm, not sure. Should be fun no matter what, right?" Ruby said with a smile. "How about you?" A cheeky grin started to appear on Yang's lips ad she eyed Ren. Feeling someone's gaze upon him, Ren turn his head towards the sisters and was greeted with a wink from yang. "Second destination is within sight" the pilot announced. The screen appeared again with the pictures flashing at blinding speed. Ruby started bouncing again, "Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, be me" she repeated in her head.

 _Blake Belladonna_ and _Nora Valkyrie_ Team Two

"Awww" pouted Ruby. "Don't worry Rubes, you'll get your turn soon." Yang said bringing her arm around Ruby giving her a side hug. Nora jumped up with excitement, cracking her knuckles getting ready for the door to open. Blake smiled at her new partner's enthusiasm and stood. The door began to open. "Look out for each other" Ren said, "Go kick some butt" Ruby and Yang said in unison. Pyrrha waved them off as Nora and Blake gave their team the thumbs up and jumped out. "YYAAAHHHOOOO" Nora screamed excitedly.

It was now down to Ruby, Yang, Pyrrha, and Ren as they neared the third drop zone. Pyrrha was starting to get anxious now that it was down to the four of them. She was hoping to be paired up with Ruby when she heard that the pairs would be made of different team members. Pyrrha had been developing a crush on Ruby and she saw this as a perfect opportunity for her to get closer to the little red head. Hopefully the next team would be her and Ruby or Yang and Ren.

 _Lie Ren_ and _Yang Xiao Long_ Team Three

Pyrrha was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the next team get called. "Sweet" as yang arm pumped. "Wish me luck" as she and ruby fist bumped. Ren nodded to Pyrrha and stood as the door began to open. When they reached their destination, Yang put on her sunglasses and did a mock salute to her sister and Pyrrha and fell backwards out of the ship with Ren jumping behind her. "Well, looks like Miss Rose and Miss Nikos are last team. Well reach our final destination shortly." Port piped in. Ruby looked over at Pyrrha was starting to get excited again.

First, it was finally her turn to hunt and second, she was getting to hunt with Pyrrha. Ruby admired Pyrrha for her skills and abilities, but she also loved how sweet and kind Pyrrha was whenever they got the chance to hangout. The two of them had spared against each other on occasion, but this would be the first time they get too work together since the placement test. Pyrrha was jumping for joy in her mind. She couldn't believe her luck. "Yes, and Ruby looks like she is excited to be partnered with me. I might have a chance."

"Alright you two, we're arriving at the drop zone. Get ready to disembark and good luck." Port said with enthusiasm.

As Ruby and Pyrrha sat up, the door began to open. Ruby was getting into a running position for a speed jump. When the door was all the way open, Ruby jumped back to land on the opposite end of the ship and launched herself self out of the ship. Pyrrha smiled and followed suite. The two huntresses landed on the ground moments later. The ship pulled away from the two and moved to a secure location.

"So, which way should we go?" Pyrrha asked the little red head. Ruby looked at their surroundings and started to think.

"Hmm, let's head west. I say a mountain in that direction. There should be plenty of Grimm in that direction."

"Alright, lead the way."

The two read heads dealt with several Beowolfs and two Ursa on their way towards the mountains. After which they encountered no grim for the next twenty until they came to a clearing. It looked as if something with immense pressure had flattened the area. Ruby and Pyrrha drew their weapons. Crescent Rose was in sniper mode while Miló was in blade mode. The air was still and their instincts told them that danger was near. The duo took a step out from the tree cover and heard a screech fill the air. The two looked up and saw a Nevermore zeroing in on them, unleashing a fury of quills at them. Ruby and Pyrrha dashed forward to escape the cascade of quills and ran for the mountains to gain some higher ground on the Nevermore.

Several Hours Later

The other teams had finished with their hunting exercise.

· Jaune and Weiss took out several Creeps and Two Boarbatusks but had to call for an evac when Jaune got his aura depleted. Weiss had to fend off a death stalker on her own until Port arrived to help finish it off.

· Nora and Blake had finished off a horde of Beowolfs and three Ursa. Their aura was low, but not depleted.

· Yang and Ren had defeated a King Taijitu and a pair of Death Stalkers. Yang still had half of her aura Ren's was dangerously low.

"Well students, I hope you had fun today and learned the importance of working with new people" Port said with gusto. The pairs gave off a groan as Port chuckled to himself. "I wonder how Miss Rose and Miss Nikos are doing." Port thought to himself.

Ruby and Pyrrha were hiding in a cave to catch their breath as the Nevermore continued to circle the mountain. They were low on ammo and their auras had taken a beating, but they weren't out yet.

"Alright, I have a plan." Ruby said with renewed energy. Pyrrha smiled and was excited to see what Ruby had in store.

The two red heads were near the peak of the mountain. The Nevermore was coming towards them ready to knock them off. Ruby had crescent rose in sniper more and fired several rounds to keep the Nevermore forced on her. Pyrrha lined up a shot on the Nevermore and took out its left eye. The Grimm veered to the right and Ruby found her opportunity. She transformed crescent rose into scythe mode and readied herself for the next step. Pyrrha quickly sheathed Miló and grabbed hold of Crescent Rose's shaft. Ruby hopped up into the backend crook of Crescent Rose and Pyrrha began to swing the giant scythe in a circle. The Nevermore was with in range Pyrrha released Crescent Rose and fired around at the last moment to help propel Ruby at the nevermore's blind side. Pyrrha used her polarity to aid Ruby's trajectory and with almost pinpoint accuracy, Crescent Rose Struck the Nevermore in the shoulder joint next the neck. Ruby took her chance and used the remaining momentum of the throw to swing her scythe around and started firing round after round from Crescent Rose as she dragged the blade down the giant Grimm's back. The Nevermore began to nosedive as Ruby reached the end. Ruby sheathed her weapon and activated her semblance as she jumped from the giant Grimm. She was approaching the mountain fast but was able to land safely. A moment later the two red heads heard the remains of the Grimm crashing into the mountain side below them. They looked of the edge to see the Nevermore dissolving. "We did it!" ruby shouted excitedly as she jumped in the air.

Pyrrha was impressed by Ruby's ingenuity to of think on the spot. With the Grimm defeated and night falling around them, Port was probably on his way to retrieve them. Pyrrha realized that she now had her moment alone with Ruby. "Should I confess to her, no that would be to sudden, I could complement her. Yes, that will work!" She thought.

"Um, Ruby can I tell you something?" Pyrrha asked.

"What is it" ruby asked curiously. Pyrrha turned her back towards Ruby to gather her courage and took a deep breath. She turned to face her extending her hand, "Ruby, You-!" Pyrrha froze as she look at Ruby, her mind going blank. She could feel her face heating up. Pyrrha retreated her hand back, trying to think of anything she could say to the little red head. Ruby looked confused, waiting for whatever it was Pyrrha had to say. Pyrrha took a breath and patted Ruby's shoulder and gave her a warm smile, "You fight good."

Ruby's face lit up with pure joy. "RRREEEAALLYY!?" Ruby squeaked

Pyrrha barley held her composer, "Yes, really good."

Ruby turned away from Pyrrha in a failed attempt to contain her excitement, "Waaahhhh! Pyrrha thinks I fight good! OH My GaD, OH My GaD, OH My GaD, OH My GaD, OH My GaD!"

Pyrrha took this moment to find a broken wall to help steady herself as she face palmed, "What the hell did I just say, you fight **good**! Seriously!?" Pyrrha screamed internally, "Of all the things I could have said! AAAAHHHH!"

"I CAN NEVER SHOW MY FACE TO HER EVER AGAIAN!"

Ruby had finally calmed down from the sheer joy of getting a complement from Pyrrha Nikos of all people, she turned around to thank Pyrrha but saw the Invincible girl of Beacon bracing herself off a piece of collapsed wall.

Ruby approached with concern that Pyrrha was hurt or sick. "Um, Pyrrha are you okay?"

Pyrrha was snapped out of her self-loathing over he own stupidity. She spun around to address the younger girl, and tried to compose herself. Which she was failing at miserably. "Yes, Ruby!?" Pyrrha responded with her voice cracking. Kicking herself internally for not being able to control herself. "This is a disaster"

"Are you okay,"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because your face is all red."

"I'm fine, just a bit exhausted from the battle. That's all." Pyrrha prayed that Ruby would believe her.

"Ookkay, if you say so." Ruby replied. Pyrrha gave a sigh of relief.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you for the complement. It means a lot coming from you." Ruby smiled.

Pyrrha was able to keep her composure and responded, "Of course, I would be remised if I didn't recognize your abilities. From the times I witnessed you fight in practice and field videos, you are exceptional. You will make a fine huntress." Pyrrha smiled.

Ruby felt her cheeks starting to get pink as Pyrrha continued to complement her. She scratched the back of her neck and looked down feeling bashful. "Aahh, well. Shucks." Ruby looked into Pyrrha gorgeous green eyes and felt her heart beating a bit faster. Pyrrha felt her own heart beating faster than normal, she wished it was from the adrenaline but no. It was caused the young silver eyed huntress that she was falling for. The two huntresses stared into each other's eyes for what felt like hours but lasted only a few moments when the sound of the air ship reached both of them.

"O-oh, look! The air ship is here! We should get going!" Ruby said as she hurried towards the sound of the airship. Pyrrha stood alone for a moment a bit dumbfounded at what had just transpired. " _Did, did we just have a moment? Could she actually be interested!?"_ Pyrrha felt warmth spread through her chest. " _I might have just imagined or it may only be one sided but will always remember this feeling."_ Pyrrha followed Ruby's direction. Pyrrha arrived at the airship with Ruby waiting for her and smiling at her as she approached. The panel door opened and the two redheads entered the ship to see their fellow teammates and friends. On the right side of the ship, Weiss and Blake were using each other to stay propped up. While Ren was asleep with his head on Yang's shoulder with Yang smiling. One the left was Jaune passed out on his stomach and Nora who was laying down with her head propped up with her hands. Her shoes were off and was bouncing her feet. Pyrrha and Ruby took the last remaining area available.

Once everyone was seated, the airship took off and headed back to beacon. After flying for some time the sound of the engine was lulling everyone to sleep. Pyrrha was beginning to nod off until she felt something wrap around her right arm. She looked down towards the new feeling and saw Ruby cuddling her arm with her head leaning against her arm. Pyrrrha's eyes grew wide at what was happening. "Pyrrha, is it okay if I stay like this till we be get back." Ruby mumbled with her face turning a delightful shade of pink. Pyrrha smiled at the young girl, "Of course, stay as long as you want." Pyrrha leaned slightly into Ruby enjoying the contact she was feeling with Ruby leaning against her while holding her arm. Ruby wasn't sure what she was feeling, all that she knew was that she wanted to be near Pyrrha. Ruby felt like she was taking a risk by actually holding her arm but it had paid off. Now Ruby was feeling daring again, she began to slide her left hand down the inside of Pyrrha's muscular arms towards her hand. Ruby's finger tips reached Pyrrha palm, she hesitated again. " _Was this too much? Maybe I should stop."_ Ruby thought. However, Ruby felt Pyrrha arm shift. She turned her arm so that her palm was turned upward and drew her hand closer to Ruby's. The huntresses brought their hands together and interlocked their fingers and gave each other a comforting squeeze falling asleep on the rest of the way back to beacon.


End file.
